


【TayNew】Rebound Sex

by fattyme



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fattyme/pseuds/fattyme
Summary: You think it's just sex.





	【TayNew】Rebound Sex

（1）  
“今晚去你家。”  
“嗷，已读了为什么不回？”  
“9点啊，洗干净躺床上等我！”

林阳对着手机无可奈何。  
郑明心总是这个样子。想来就来，从来不会问他是否有时间。

“知道了。”

不过这是林阳的错。

因为他从来没有对郑明心说过拒绝的话。  
他无法拒绝。  
这是个坏习惯。  
对他，对郑明心都是。

（2）  
郑明心向来准时，一开门就伸手勾住了林阳的脖子。

他们的亲吻像是在打架，拼命地吮吸着，两人都想把对方的舌尖勾到自己的领地。谁也不肯让谁，晶莹的口水就从那密不可分的唇角慢慢流出。  
亲的时候手也不会闲着，凭着本能去撕扯对方的衣服。纽扣崩了一地，腰带也恨不得直接掰断。  
“都说了不要穿这种费事的衣服。”  
“今天没来得及换嘛。”

就这么急么。  
那他要再快一点了。

林阳把人拦腰抱起。  
一扔到床上林阳就直接伸手去下面扩张。  
郑明心却不依，拽着林阳的头发不让他忘记自己胸前的红嫩。

林阳太了解郑明心的身体了，很快就把郑明心整个人都照顾的服服帖帖的。  
那缠绕在发梢的手指像是失了力气，慢慢向下滑动，滑到了林阳最敏感的喉结，又绕了个圈。

林阳深吸了一口气。  
抬头看，郑明心笑的一脸挑衅，甚至都没想伪装他就是故意的。  
用力把身下的人翻过去，对着那白嫩的屁股用力拍了一下，“趴好了。”  
郑明心这时候倒是听话的很，不仅沉下腰翘起屁股还大大的分开了双腿。  
林阳看到那正在慢慢吞吐润滑剂的地方眼睛都要红了，可这时候郑明心还不要命的扭了腰。

“啊！”  
林阳扶着自己直接一插到底。  
他知道刚才没有完全扩张好，这个时候郑明心还承受不住他的尺寸。  
但是他忍不住了，一下一下把自己送进对方的身体最深处，感受那温热的紧致。

“林阳……你轻点……”郑明心没想到林阳就这么进来了，下面还疼的很。他向前爬想躲开林阳的撞击，却被无情的按住了腰。  
“这不是你想要的么？”  
“林……”  
林阳加快了速度。  
郑明心疼的都叫不出声了，只能重重地吸气。

还好林阳很快察觉到了郑明心身体的僵硬。  
他停下动作，低下身子在郑明心的后背慢慢的吻着。从肩胛骨到腰窝，手指也在尾椎轻轻地按摩。  
直到郑明心的身体放松下来，“可以了么？”

“嗯……”这次是邀请。

林阳不再控制自己。  
他实在是太喜欢听郑明心叫了，好听的不得了。高高低低的呻吟就像是在说你再快一点，再里面一点，就是这里再重一点。  
只靠听的林阳就可以知道郑明心的一切需求。

现在听着那急促的喘息，是快到了。  
林阳也加快了速度。  
几十次抽插后两人一起到达了高潮。

郑明心颤抖了一会儿，然后就软作一团，一动不动躺在林阳身边。

（3）  
“今天心情不好么？”郑明心刚缓过神来。  
“刚才弄疼你了？”  
“还好……”

果然是弄疼他了。  
林阳心中一阵烦闷，坐起来去床头柜翻烟和打火机。

“吸烟有害健康。”  
“嗯，我知道。”林阳叼着烟，深吸了一口。  
郑明心皱了皱眉，却也没再说什么。

“这次又是为了什么分手？”  
郑明心每次分手后都会来找林阳，来一场rebound sex。只是最近频率越来越高，这次距离上次也还不到半个月。

“权力的游戏不是出最终季了么。”  
“所以？”  
“她没看过，拒绝了我的安利，说不就一部美剧么。”  
“哦。”  
“你听听她这话，什么叫‘不就一部美剧’，权利的游戏那能仅仅是‘一部美剧’么？道不同不相为谋，那就分了呗。”

理由简单到林阳都不知道该从何吐槽。  
“你看了么？最新季？”  
“看了。”

林阳抽着烟，安静地听着郑明心躺在旁边说着些什么。每一句他都听到了，又好像一句都没听进去。  
大抵就是一些剧情猜测吧。

（4）  
林阳最开始抽烟，就是因为郑明心。  
更准确的说，他每一次抽烟，都是因为郑明心。

那时郑明心第一次分手，还是被人家干净利落的甩掉。  
他拉着林阳去喝酒说什么不醉不休。  
林阳知道其实郑明心并没有多难过，他只是因为先被人甩面儿上有些挂不住而已。可还是陪着郑明心喝了一晚上，喝到醉。

郑明心是醉了，林阳没有。  
那天晚上的每一个吻、每一次爱抚、每一声喘息……林阳都记得清清楚楚。

可第二天醒来，只有凌乱的床单提醒他这不是梦。

line上有郑明心的新消息提示。  
可林阳不敢看。  
好像只要不看，他就不会失去郑明心。

他很怕。  
怕得浑身发抖。  
怕到拿不住手机。

买回烟抽的第一口，就呛得直咳嗽。但还是坚持抽完了半包才颤颤巍巍点开消息。

“你不用担心昨天的事。”  
“It's just sex。”

林阳安心了，他并没有失去郑明心。

他抽完了剩下那半包烟。

烟太呛了，呛出了满脸的泪。

（5）  
“我们不要再这样了。”  
“什么？”郑明心正说到兴头上，还没反应过来。  
“我说。”林阳起身，把烟熄灭。“我们不要再这样了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“郑明心，你应该找一段认真的关系了。我们也都不年轻了。”  
“我哪段关系不认真了！”

哪段都不认真。

“行行行，你最认真。我说的是我好吧。”  
“你怎么了？”  
“我想找个女朋友了。”  
“那就找呗。”  
林阳实在是受不了郑明心这个无所谓的态度，加重了语气，“我的意思是，我需要一段认真的关系，再和你做不合适。”  
“哪里不合适了？我们在床上合不合适你还不知道么？”  
“郑明心，你别闹了。”

该停止这场闹剧了。

郑明心看着林阳的样子也来了气，“那你别再来找我。”  
“本来每次都是你来找的我。”

郑明心把门甩到震天响。

（6）  
林阳烦躁的拨了拨头发，又点了一根烟。

他知道自己这次是真的失去郑明心了。

不过他没做错。  
这是对郑明心最好的选择。  
因为他快疯了。

林阳总会忍不住去想，和别人在一起的时候的郑明心。  
是不是也会甜蜜地亲吻、用力地拥抱、诱人地呻吟、敏感地发抖，再尖叫着高潮。

明明不会有人像他一样了解郑明心。  
郑明心身上的每一颗痣、每一个敏感点、那些不为人知的，甚至连他自己都不从知晓的身体的秘密。  
明明只有他，才可以带着郑明心上一秒体验天堂的极乐，下一秒就坠入地狱的狂欢。  
那些人都不如他。

只和他做还不足够么。

要是只和他做就好了。

林阳甚至有了骇人的想法。  
他想要把郑明心囚禁在自己的床上，然后两个人没日没夜疯狂地做爱。  
做到郑明心身上布满吻痕与精液、做到郑明心再也硬不起来、做到郑明心求自己放过他、做到郑明心求自己狠狠的干他。  
做到哭、做到笑、做到郑明心眼里只有自己，心里只有自己。

疯了。  
真的是疯了。

再这样下去他会伤害到郑明心的。

就像今天，他差一点就没收住手。

（7）  
屋内旖旎的气息让人胸口发闷。  
烟也没了。

林阳打算去买最后一包。推开门，却看到蹲在门口的郑明心。

“我不同意。”  
好像刚才扔下狠话夺门而出的不是他。  
“我开始的，结束也要我说才行。”

还是一如既往的任性。  
“那你来结束。”林阳向来是顺着郑明心的。

“再做一次。”郑明心捏着林阳的下巴恶狠狠地亲了上去，“再做一次我就放过你。”

林阳躺在床上看着郑明心趴在自己身上啃咬着，像是一只受了伤的小动物。  
他越来越向下，然后……林阳瞪大了双眼。

郑明心从来没有为林阳做过blow job，一来是他不喜欢，二来是林阳也心疼他。  
可现在，林阳看着郑明心趴在他腿中间，含着他那里，费劲地吞吐着。

动作很生涩，无法完全吃进去，牙齿还会磕磕绊绊的碰到。

疼。  
疼的更硬了。  
硬到想要更疼。

林阳双手紧紧抓住床单，压制住自己想要按住郑明心的头狠狠冲刺的冲动。

郑明心很快找到了诀窍，舌头在顶端舔着，又细细地嘬着。  
林阳舒服的头皮发麻。  
“你快停下……我快射了……”  
可郑明心却不肯听，继续卖力。

林阳一个没忍住，就全射到了郑明心嘴里。

林阳抽了几张面纸递到郑明心嘴边，而那人在他的视线下，喉结翻动，竟是都吞了进去。

下一秒林阳就被紧紧抱住。

“这些我都可以做的。”  
“你想做什么都行，就是别离开我。”  
“林阳，你不能不要我。”  
“你别不要我。”

脖子感受到一丝凉意。

郑明心哭了。  
还是被他惹哭的。

林阳从来没有见过这么脆弱的郑明心，一时手足无措。  
他只是僵硬的慢慢拍着郑明心的后背，轻声哄着，“我没有不要你啊。”  
“我没有不要你的。”

郑明心抽泣的声音渐渐变小，等到完全停止才推开林阳。  
“你骗人！你刚才都说要去找女朋友了。”  
“你自己不也是天天换女友。”  
“那不一样，那些都不是认真的关系。”  
“那为什么还要和她们在一起？”

“她们都会说爱我。”

林阳快被这个幼稚的理由气笑了。郑明心又怎么会不懂那些随口而说的爱是有多么不值钱。  
如果是真的爱……

“你呢？”  
郑明心红红的眼睛盯着林阳，让他无处可藏。

“你爱我么？”

（8）  
这是林阳第二次听到郑明心问他这个问题。

第一次是在两人的初次性爱中，郑明心趴在他的身上，亲吻着他的锁骨。  
“你爱我么？”

林阳当时只想着郑明心是喝醉了，把自己当成了他的前女友。  
如果她爱你，又怎么会甩掉你。

看着这个时候还想着爱不爱的郑明心，林阳生了气。  
“不爱。”

（9）  
现在想来他确实是错了。

从一开始，就错的彻底。

END


End file.
